Las princesas del digimundo
by FairyTakari
Summary: El digimundo esta en peligro de nuevo y los niños elegidos tendrán que salvarlo. Pero en su aventura se encuentran con Luna, una chica que les revelara un gran secreto, ella, Kari y Yolei ¿princesas del digimundo?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: El digimundo esta en peligro de nuevo y los niños elegidos tendrán que salvarlo. Pero en su aventura se encuentran con Luna, una chica que les revelara un gran secreto, ella, Kari y Yolei ¿princesas del digimundo?

ami no me pertenece pero no.

Las princesas de digimundo :

Cap 1:

Era 11 de Novienbre en Odaiba. Habian pasado 9 meses desde que los niños elegidos derrotaron a MaloMiotysmon y todos lograron olvidar lo ocurrido y volver a sus vidas normales, claro junto a sus digimon . Pero un día Izzi los llamo a todos a una reunión en la sala de computación de la escuela :

Tai: Me pregunto que querra Izzi ahora, estaba haciendo algo importante

Kari: Hermano, comer una torta de chocolate de 3 pisos y ensuciar toda la cocina no es algo importante. ¬¬

Tai: Emm… Bueno… 0.0U

Matt: jajajajajaja

Tai: De que te ríes Matt ¬¬

Matt: De ti jaajajaja

Tai: YA ME ARTASTE ¡ VEN AQUÍ ¡. comienzan a pelarse .

Sora: TAI YA BASTA

Mimi: TU TAMBIEN MATT

Los dos : De acuerdo Sora/Mimi

Kari y TK: jajajaja

Davis: JAJAJA Ustedes solo paran cuando ellas se los dicen. JAJAJA

Tai y Matt : (aura negra) que quieres decir con eso Davis . ¬¬

Davis: (casi pillándose ensima) nada nada… T.T

Ken : chicos ya dejen de pelar, ay que esperar a Izzi.

Los tres: bueno…

Derrepente aparece Izzi por la puerta .

Izzi: CHICOS QUE BUENO QUE VINIERON

Yolei: ¿Qué pasa Izzi?

Izzi: Gennai me envio un mensaje

Todos: ¡QUE!

Izzi: Si y dice que el digimundo esta de nuevo en peligro

Davis: Pero no puede ser ¡¿ que ocurre ahora ¡ .

Izzi: No se dijo que llamaría cuando todos estemos juntos.

Luego de una computadora salió una luz.

Gennai: Asi es y aquí estoy.

Todos: GENNAI

Tai: Gennai ¿Qué ocurre en el digimundo?

Gennai: Veran lo que pasa es….

…

Capitulo Las princesas del digimudo:

Capitulo: 2

repito por mi bien : noo me pertenece digimon sino me ubiera puesto en la serie xD

Con la historia:

Gennai: Veran lo que pasa es que un nuevo digimon maligno llamado heliondramon (mal nombre lo se xD).

Kari ,Yolei , Gatomon y Hackmon : mmmmmm

Davis: ¿Qué ocurre chicas?

Veemon: Cierto,¿Hackmon , Gatomon que les pasa?

Kari: No se, se me hace conocido el nombre.

Yolei: Ami también.

Gatomon y Hackmon: Nos pasa lo mismo.

Joe: Que extraño ¿no?

Gennai(pensando): "Ya lo sabia , temía que esto pasara"

Izzi(confundido):¿Qué pasa Gennai?

Gennai: Nada, solo venia a decirles que solo los nuevos elegidos podrán ir al digimundo.

Antiguos elegidos – kari y tk: ¿QUE?

Gennai: Lo lamento, pero heliondramon tiene un poder tan grande que los digivice no pueden soportarlo solo los D-3.

Tai: Que mal tenia ganas de ver a Agumon

Matt: y yo a Gabumon

Gennai: Bueno los veo en el digimundo(desaparece)

Davis: OK, ahora vayamos al digimundo.

Todos miran a Yolei

Yolei: ¿Qué pasa ¿Por qué me miran todos?

Ken: Esperamos que digas tu frase de siempre

Yolei(avergonzada):ah…Cierto, Bueno, PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE¡NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAMONOS¡

I asi, una luz se llevo a los nuevos niños elegidos dejando a los antiguos con esperanzas de que salven al digimundo y los digimon.

Llegando al digimundo…

Davis: Que bueno es estar aquí de nuevo.

TK: Concuerdo contigo Davis.

?: ¿Kari , Yolei? ¡Que bueno verlas de nuevo!

?2:¡A ustedes también Gatomon y Hackmon!

Kari: ¿Quién eres y como nos conoces?

?:¡A lo olvidaba! Yo soy…..

En otra parte del digimundo

Phantomon: Amo Heliosdramon los elegidos han venido y "ella" esta con ellos.

Heliosdramon: Gracias por avisar Phantomon … Ordena a los DarkTiranomon que ataquen.

Phantomon: Como ordene amo, con su permiso, me retiro(se va)

Heliosdramon: Ya verán niños elegidos no podrán conmigo,jejejeje.

…

Esta historia continuara...

yo : ey , tu¡ vuelve a Pokemon!

narrador: ahhh...

yo: ¡le dije mil veces que no lo hiba a hacer!(me voy enojada)

...

Las princesas del digimundo :

capitulo 3:

(Ken POV)

No entendia nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo es que esa chica conocia a Kari y a mi...¡digo! a Yolei.

Segun dijo se llama Luna , tambien es una ñiña elegida , su digimon se llama todavia tengo la duda

¿Como conoce a Kari y a Yolei? ¿Que ocurre en el digimundo?.Supongo que callado no lo voy a averiguar...

(Nadie POV)

Ken:Oye Luna aun no nos dijiste como conoces a las chicas

Davis:¡CIERTO! ¿Y QUE PASA CON EL DIGIMUNDO?

Yolei:No grites Davis (le da un golpe)

Davis:AUCH! lo siento...

Luna: No importa...Ok les contare ,sientence, esto tardara un tiempo.

Se sientan

Luna:Bueno para empezar yo soy ...princesa del digimundo

Niños y Digimons:¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Luna : Si pero no solo yo,la razon por la que conosco a las chicas es porque..(duda)...tambien son princesas.

Chicos:QUEEEEEE

Chicas:NOSOTRAS PRINCESAS¡

Luna : Si veran ustes vinieron antes que los primeros elegidos.

Kari: imposible no lo recuerdo

Yolei : Yo tampoco

Luna:Eso es porque les borraron la memoria

Davis : ¡QUE! Pero como..

Luna:Todo empezo asi...

(FLASHBACK)

Hace como 10 años ustedes fueron absorbidas al digimundo desde una las encontre y de inmediato supe que ustedes eran las destinadas a ser mis compañeras en el oficio de fue como se convirtieron en princesas y obtuvieron a Gatomon y Hackmon como sus un dia...

Luna(niña):jajaja pasame la pelota Kari.

Kari(niña):Ahi te va (se la pasa)

Yolei(niña):Ahora a mi¡

Luna(niña):Toma¡(se la da)

Asi estuvieron jugando hasta que derrepente el cielo se pone oscuro.

?:Jejeje Princesas , es hora de acabar con ustedes jejeje

Digimons:ESO JAMAS HELIOSDRAMON

Helisdramon:NO ESTORBEN (les lanza un rayo dejandolos sin energia)

Chicas:LUNAMON/HACKMON/GATOMON NOOOOOO

Entonces sus digivices lanzaron hun rayo hacia Heliosdramon acabandolo.

Heliosdramon:NOOOOOOO, VOLVERE PERO ANTES USARE MI PLAN DE REFUERZO

De Heliosdramon sale una aura oscura que rodea a Kari ,Yolei , Gatomon y Hackmon.

Luna : QUE OCURRE

Heliosdramon: Yo me voy , pero regresare , encambio ... ELLAS NO! Jajajjaja(desaparece)

Luego de eso Kari y Yolei fueron mandadas al mundo real olvidando todo desde que entraron al digimundo,Gatomon fue convertida en digihuevo y fue mandada la isla del comienzo y Hackmon fue encerrado en el digiegg del amor, a ellos tambien les borraron la memoria.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

...

yo:eso estuvo genial¡

Davis:para una principiante

yo(roja de la furia):QUE DIJISTE(lo voy golpeando con una sarten)

Davis:ACHU losiento AUCH (corre)

yo:VUELVE AQUI(lo sigo)

Los demas( pensado):(te pasa por tonto Davis)

Davis(a kilometros de ahi):ESCUCHE ESO¡

Los demas:O.O

...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 4:

Todos:guauu..

Luna: Si es dificil de creer pero es la verdad

Kari y Yolei: Entoces somos...

Lunamon:Princesas

Davis:Oigan si son princesas donde esta su castillo (bromeando)

Ken:oye Davis...

Luna:Por aqui siganme (empieza a caminar)

Todos:(estan con cara de WHAT?¡)

Davis:Cuando le dices eso a alguien normalmente no esperas esa respuesta

Los demas:(asienten lentamente)

Luna(lejos de ahi):OIGAN APURENCE

Luego de que todos llegan se encuentran con un castillo mas o menos asi :

Las chicas(incluyendo a Gatomon):Es presioso *¬*

Luna:Lose ^^

Derrepente un terriermon sale del castillo

Terriermon:Luna, que bueno verte,estabamon preocupados de que Heliondramon haya...(mira a las chicas)OH LAS PRINCESAS PERDIDAS QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERLAS PENSE QUE HABIAN DESAPARESIDO

Kari y Yolei: Ehhh...si ..hola(austadas de lo fuerte que grita)

Luna:No le hagan caso siempre esta nervioso, vamos entremos.

(TK POV´S)

Todavia no lo podia , la chica que amo desde que la conoci,es una es que no me guste la idea pero... normalmente las princesas son engreidas y presumidas,no me imagino a mi Kari con esa actitud y ,Luna es una princesa y no se comporta asi..AYYY! Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso,luego hablare con ella.

(FIN TK POV'S)

(DAVIS POV'S)

Entramos,nunca pense que entrari algun dia a un castillo(yo:tampoco piensas mucho . Davis:OYE!)Veo muy pensativo a TK desde que nos enteramos que las chicas eran ser por Kari,ami no me preocupa,ya la supere hace tiempo cuando me di cuenta de que queria TK .Aunque.. empiezo a sentir lo mismo o mas por Luna...NO!no puedo volver a enamorarme , no quiero sufrir otra que aclarar mi mente.

(FIN DAVIS POV'S)

...

yo:que gran capitulo quien diria que Davis se diera cuenta de algo algun dia.

Davis:Cierto...(lo procesa)OYE

yo:Calla(le pego con Sarti la sarten )

Davis:X.X

yo:Bueno..tengo un aviso:

quien se que leea esto necesito compareños para que (en la historia)ayuden a Luna a unir a las parejas(TKXKARI,YOLEIXKEN Y LUNAXDAVIS)asi que si quieren mandenme un review con un personaje inventado y su personalidad

yo:Hasta el proximo capitulo

Davis:tambien yo,si sobrevivo ¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

: Las princesas del digimundo

Capitulo 5:

Despues del recorrido por el castillo todos estaban haciendo sus cosas

Davis como siempre, comía con Veemon

Cody veía comer a Davis mientras jugaba con Armadillomon

Yolei y Ken se habían ido a pasear con Hackmon y Wormmon

Kari y TK hablaban afuera mientras Patamon y Gatomon jugaban

Luna entrenaba con Lunamon

Más tarde llego Lopmon, la hermana de Terriemon con una noticia para Luna.

Lopmon: Señorita Luna, ´´ellas´´ vienen

Luna: En serio? No las e visto en mucho tiempo, avisare a los demás

Luego los llamo a todos a una reunin a la sala del castillo

Cody: Que ocurre? Porque nos llamaste ?

Davis: Cierto estaba comiendo de los mas tranquilo cuando de repente suena una alarma y se me cae la comida

Veemon: Y callo sobre mi

Luna: Lamento interrumpir su…pasatiempo , pero unas amigas mías vendrán al castillo y quisiera que las recibieran

TK: Tus amigas?

Luna: Si, ellas son las princesas del Sur

Todos: QUE?

Davis: Pero pensé que Kari , Yolei y tu eran las princesas del digimundo

Luna: Lo somos , pero somos las del Norte. Verán , el digimundo se divide en 2 partes: Norte y gobernamos el Norte y ellas el Sur.

Todos:ahhhh

Ken: Y cuando llegan?

Luna: Esta tarde y me gustaría que las chicas y yo nos preparemos para eso

Yolei y Kari : OK

(YOLEI POV´S)

No entiendo que pasa, primero somos niñas normales y de golpe somos princesas, pero no de un lugar ordinario sino del digimundo . Un lugar donde habitan las criaturas llamadas Digimon , como estoy segura que unas niñas de 13 años podamos con tan grande responsabilidad . Me pregunto que pensara Ken de todo esto , su opinión me importa y mucho, de hecho el me gusta.

(FIN YOLEI POV´S)

Yolei estaba sentada afuera pensando en eso mientras que Ken la buscaba por todas partes, cuando la encontró le dijo:

Ken(preocupado):Yolei, donde estabas, te e estado buscando por todas partes

Yolei(se sonroja por el hecho de que ella le preocupara):Estaba aquí afuera pensando

Ken(aliviado):Que bueno ,por cierto ¿Qué pensabas?

Yolei: En que opinabas sobre esto de las princesas

Ken. Me parece bien, siempre hay que buscar nuevas aventuras

Yolei: Pero eso no afectara nuestra amistad ¿cierto?

Ken: Claro que no ¿amigos por siempre?(le extiende la mano)

Yolei: Amigos por siempre(le toma la mano)

Ahí estuvieron agarrados de las manos un tiempo cuando , sin saber, se acercaron iban a dar un beso cuando…

Guilmon(un sirviente del castillo):Señorita Yolei, Ken, Guilmon les anuncia que ya llegaron las princesas del Sur

Yolei y Ken (se alejan sonrojándose):Claro ya vamos Guilmon

Asi llegaron todos a la entranda del castillo para ver a quienes serian sus nuevas compareñas.

Luna: Chicos les presento a Linsy y Mizu mis dos mejores amigas.

…..

Yo: Lo mejor de lo mejor fue este capitulo

Davis : Si, claro, lo mejor(sarcasmo)

Yo: Que? No te gusto mi historia?(enfadada)

Davis: No tanto

Yo: pues ya veras que tanto no te gusta ( aparesco con lanzallamas y le quemo la cabeza)

Davis:AAHHH MI PELO SE QUEMA

Yo : se como calmar el dolor(lo tiro a un lago de cocodrilos y pirañas)

Davis: AHORA ME COMEN LOS COCOS Y LAS PIRAÑAS

Yo: Niña.. bueno hasta el próximo capitulo

Davis: hasta.. AUCH ..el …AUCH…. próximo … AUCH … capitulo

….


	4. Chapter 4

Las princesas del digimundo

Capitulo 5:

Bueno, chicos ,ellas son mis 2 mejores amigas Linsy y Mizu

Linsy(desesperada):Hay no puede ser solo pasaron unos meses y ya nos cambiaste T.T

Luna: Linsy, primero, pasaron 3 años no unos meses ,segundo,no las cambie siguen siendo mis mejores amigas ¬¬

Linzy(feliz de la vida abraza muy fuerte a Luna):ENSERIO? QUE EMOCIÓN, QUE EMOCIÓN,QUE EMOCIOOON¡

Mizu: Linzy , cálmate , o nos dejaras a todos sordos

Linzy(soltándola):Hay si lo siento chicos

Los demás –Luna: . no hay problema

Luna :X.X

Mizu:Linsy,creo que mataste a Luna

Lunamon: No, esta bien,solo necesita ayuda miren

HIDRO DISPARO!

Le lanza una bola de agua y esta despierta al instante

Luna: Estoy bien

Cody: Oigan les tengo una pregunta

Linsy y Mizu: Si?

Cody: Si son princesas entonces ¿son niñas elegidas?

Linzy y Mizu: Por supuesto

Cody : Pero..¿donde entas sus digimon?

Mizu: Estan viniendo para aca

Linzy: De echo ahí están(señalando)

Todos miran y , en efecto, se veía a un Coronamon y un Blackgatomon(varon) corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos

Coronamon:Ya llegue

BlackG: Y yo con el

Mizu: bueno se los presento el es mi digimon Coronamon

Linzy:Y el mi digimon BlackGatomon

Los 2: Hola

Entonces llega un sirviente del castillo muy desesperado

Renamon(sirviente):Princesa Luna los DarkTiranomon atacan el castillo

Luna:Dejanoslo a nosotros

Renamon: De acuerdo(se retira)

Davis:Vamos chicos

Todos van al campo de batalla

Todos:Digievolucionen¡

Digimon:Digivolves aaaaaa

Ex-veemon – Aquilamon – Ankilamon - Nefertimon – Pegasusmon- Lekismon – Firamon – BlackNefertimon

Todos pelearon por parejas:

Kari y TK

Yolei y Ken

Davis y Luna

Mizu y Linzy

Al final ganaron y se fueron a festejar pero Linzy y Mizu se quedaron a hablar:

Linzy:¿Qué me querias decir Mizu?

Mizu:que no notaste que todos peleaban por pareja?

Linzy:Si y?

Mizu:yyyyy

Linzy(Se le prende el foco)AHHHH Entonces las parejas eran los chicos que se gustan?

Mizu:En efecto por eso les haremos bromas a las parejas para hacer que confiesen

Linzy:Genial, ya se que hacer

Mizu:QUE?

Linzy:Tranquila, mira lo que haremos es….

…

Yo:Ademas de este capitulo genial también voy a hacerle algo malo a Davis jejejej

Davis(llego y lo había escuchado)QUE?¡

Yo:eh..eh ..MIRA ESA COSA A LA QUE ESTOY APUNTANDO(señalo cualquier lugar)

Davis(se da la vuelta) eh que?

Se apagan las luces y se escuchan varios golpes,cuando se vuelve a encerden aparece Davis casi muerto con muchos golpes en la cabeza

Yo:Hasta el próximo capitulo

Davis:X.X

Yo: Tranquilos, vivirá( tal vez jjjijiijiji)

….


	5. Chapter 5

Las princesas del digimundo

Capitulo 7:

Linzy: Tranquila,mira lo que haremos es …(se lo susurra al oído)..Vale?

Mizu:OK

En otra parte

Phantomon: Amo Heliondramon los DarkTiranomon an fallado usamos el plan b?

Heliondramon: Si, no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo(se levanta y empieza a acumular energía maligna)

Despues toda esa energía sale disparada hacia el castillo

Heliondramon: veamos que hacen las princesas con eso jejeje

….(interrupción del fic)….

Yo:Lo lamento olvide mencionar,Heliondramon se ve asi:

….(Fin interrupción del fic)…

Mientras en el castillo

Mizu : Por eso deben salir a buscar esas gemas

Las princesas intentaban convencer a los chicos de ir a buscar las Gemas Sagradas que, según la leyenda , les otorgaría unos grandes poderes en las lucha contra Heliondramon. Las gemas eran 7 : "El zafiro del agua" , "El rubí del fuego", "La esmeralda de la hierba", "El diamante del viento", "La perla del amor" , "El platino de la oscuridad" y "El prisma de la luz".Deberian buscarlas por todo el digimundo(tipo la búsqueda de Dragonball)Y reunirlas todas en el castillo para que les otorgen sus poderes a los Digimon.

Luna:Cierto había olvidado esa leyenda , buena idea amigas

Linzy y Mizu: Gracias

Davis :OK A BUSCARLAS YEAHH

Mizu:ALTO,no podemos buscarlas todos juntos tardaríamos mucho

Luna: Mizu tiene razón hay que dividirnos

Después de un rato quedaron asi:

TK y Kari: El platino y el prizma

Ken y Yolei : La perla y el diamante

Luna y Davis: El rubi y el zafiro

Linzy y Mizu: La esmeralda

Pero cuando estaban por salir un rayo oscuro les cae a Hackmon y Gatomon dejándolos sin energía

Kari y Yolei: Gatomon/Hackmon

BlackG(los revisa):Ese rayo les absorbio toda la energía , se quedaran asi por un buen tiempo

Kari: Pero como buscaremos las gemas sin nuestros digimons

Luna: Yo se como,FALCOMON ,MIKEMON

Aparecieron los mencionados

Luna: Yolei tu lucharas con Falcomon y Kari tu con Mikemon

Yolei: Pero si necesitamos evolucionar como lo haremos?

Luna: Los digivices del las princesas sirven para cualquier sirviente del castillo OK?

Kari y Yolei(tristes por sus digimos):Vale..

Falcomon y Mikemon se dan cuenta y las intentan animar

Falcomon : Princesa Yolei hare todo lo posible para ayudarla

Mikemon: Lo mismo digo Princesa Kari

Kari y Yolei(mas animadas):Gracias Mikemon/Falcomon

Asi emprendieron su viaje en busca de las gemas

….

Yo:Que genial capitulo, por cierto Davis hoy no te are nada,tienes el dia libre

Davis:ENSERIO?QUE COOL OLEEE,OLE, OLE, OLEEEE LIBREE LIBREEE

Yo:Chau hasta el próximo cap

Davis:Adios a todos


	6. Chapter 6

Las princesas del digimundo

Capitulo 8:

TK y Kari se encontraban en un bosque con Patamon y Mikemon rumbo a la búsqueda del prizma de la luz

Los 2 estaban muy nerviosos puesto que estaban solos. Asi todo el camino hasta que llegaron al prizma

Kari: Que precioso *.*

Mikemon: Si*.*

TK: Jejeje ^^U

Patamon : No pensé que se parecieran tanto

TK: Yo tampoco

En ese momento en guardian del prizma ataco a los muchachos y a sus digimon

Kari: AAAHH ¿Quién eres?

¿?:Yo soy Haosmon (el nombre: pésimo) el guardian del prizma de la luz

Haosmon era parecido a Waivern de Bakugan

TK: Bueno , lo siento pero tenemos que llevárnoslo para acabar con Heliondramon

Haosmon: Aunque el digimundo este en peligro… JAMAS LO TENDREIS

Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas , pero en un momento Haosmon lanza una esfera de luz hacia Kari , cuando la iba a golpear TK se interpuso y la salvo

Haosmon fue derrotado y obtuvieron el prizma de la luz y ,por alguna razón debajo del pizma salio el platino de la oscuridad

TK: Asi que no solo era la guardiana del prizma si no también de el platino

Kari: Supongo que no nos lo quizo decir para proteger las gemas

De regreso al castillo Kari le pregunta TK:

Kari:TK en el momento en el que la esfera de luz me iba a golpear

TK:Aja

Kari: Y te interpusiste ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

TK (pensamientos): Le digo? Creo que es ahora o nunca

TK: Por que (duda) Te amo…

Kari(contentísima): Yo también te amo

Se besan por un largo rato hasta que se separan

TK: Vamos al castillo?

Kari:Claro

Van agarrados de las manos hasta el castillo con las gemas y un nuevo romance

…

Yo:*.*

Davis: Hola, me escuchas(moviéndome)

Yo:*.*

Davis: Creo que se quedo asi por tanto romance

Bueno hasta el próximo cap


	7. Chapter 7

Las princesas del digimundo

Capitulo 9:

Ken y Yolei andaban buscando hace 2 horas la perla del amor pero no habían encontrado nada

Yolei(pensando):Hakmon.. como te extraño…nada es lo mismo sin ti (suspira triste)

Ken(se da cuenta):Yolei que te pasa?

Yolei:Nada nada

Ken(se ilumina):Es por Hackmon verdad?

Yolei: (Asiente lentamente)

Ken:No te preocupes , además Falcomon también esta preocupado , recuerda que como ahora tu digimon tiene un lazo de amistad contigo

Yolei(sorprendida):Como sabes eso?

Ken:Solo míralo(lo señala)

Entonces Yolei lo mira y ,esfectivamente,Falcomon la miraba muy preocupado puesto que en el poco tiempo que paso formo un lazo de amistad con ella

Yolei: Creo que tienes razón (se anima)además debo ser fuerte para poder derrotar a Heliondramon

Ken(sin saber que decía): Esa es la Yolei que me gusta

Yolei(sonrojada): Que¡?

Ken: Eh.. eh.. MIRA LA GEMA

Yolei mira y , como dijo Ken, ahí estaba la gema del amor

Yolei(emocionada): QUE BIEN LA GEMA ..

Pero cuando intenta agarrarla

¿?:NO TE ACERQUES A LA GEMA

Una fuerte enegia expulsa a Yolei lejos de la gema y Ken la atrapa

Ken(furioso):¿¡QUIEN ERES PARA HACERLE ESO?

Yolei(en vos baja):Ken…

¿?:YO SOY LILASMON LA GUARDIANA DE LA PERLA

Lilasmon era una dragon rosa gigante con alas de flores

Pelearon contra Lilasmon con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ganaron

Lilasmon: Como me habéis vencido podeis tomar la perla(desaparece)

Todos: Raro..

Wormon(con la perla): Almenos conseguimos la perla

Falcomon: Ahora solo falta el diamante y podremos volver al castillo

Entonces, subidos en Yagataramon(evolución de Falcomon) , volaron en busca del diamante del viento

…

Yo: Guau.. que capitulo

Davis: Si, por cierto no ibas a hacer un anuncio?

Yo: Asi..

En el próximo cap va a venir nada mas ni nada menos que ALEX RUSSO DE LOS HECHICEROS DE WEIVERLY PLACE asi que si quieten preguntarles algo de ella o la serie dejen la pregunta en el…(interrumpida por Davis)

Davis: Yo tengo una pregunta

Yo : (Le lanzo un martillo dejándolo casi muertito)No interrumpas , bueno como iba diciendo dejen la pregunta en el review

Hasta el próximo capitulo^^


	8. Chapter 8

Despues de lo ocurrido con Haosmon Ken , Yolei ,Falcomon y Wormmon se dedicaron a buscar el

Diamante del Viento. Yolei, sin embargo seguía pensando en Hackmon :

Yolei: Cuanto falta para llegar?

Ken: Llegamos hace 5 minutos pero estas tan distraída que no te diste cuenta

Yolei : OH Lo lamento pero me sigue preocupando Hackmon

Ken: Calmate el esta bien . aslo por mi si?

Yolei: Lo hare si me respondes una duda

Ken : Cual?

Yolei: Cuando Haosmon me ataco por que te pusiste tan violento?

Ken: Ehh… Por que… ( vamos ken dilo no es tan difícil)Te amo…

Yolei(lo escucho perfectamente pero juega con el): Perdon no te escuche .xD

Ken : Te amo

Yolei : Que?

Ken : QUE TE AMO LISTO YA LO DIJE

Yolei: Lo sabia

Ken : QUE¿?

Yolei: digamos que como Davis eres pésimo ocultando tus sentimientos y … yo también te amo

Se besan por un ratito pero se separan al oir una vos decir:

¿?:jajaja que bonito pero se acabo

Ken: quien eres

Velismon: Yo soy Velismon el guardion del diamante del viento

Velismon era un ave celeste giganto con 2 arcos en sus alas

Pelearon Peckmon y Stigmon hasta que lograron derrotar a Velismon

Velismon : Sois guerreros muy fuertes podeis quedaros el diamante(desaparece)

Todos:Guau

Ken y Yolei volvieron al castillo con una nueva noticia y 2 gemas sagradas

….

Yo: Bueno ahora les presento a ALEX RUSSO

Entra Alex

Alex :Hola Fairy como estas?

Yo: Bien y vos lista para las preguntas

Alex: si

Yo: ok la primera es…

¿Alex Russo, va a ser también una elegida?

Alex: Elegida?

Yo : Se refiere a hechizera de la familia

Alex: AHHH Si yo y Justin vamos a ser los hechizeros

Yo: Genial la siguiente es..

¿por que aparece y que causara su aparición?

Alex: que?

Yo: Tampoco la entiendo a las siguientes..

¿Cuanto o como te pagaron para qué saliera en el cap?

¿Alex, También maltrataras a Motomiya?

Alex: No me pagaran yo soy amiga de Fairy hace mucho tiempo

Yo: asi es

Alex: Y si también lastimare a Davis

Davis:QUE

Yo: Cierto ella te tiene un conjuro vamos dilo Alex

Alex: OK … No quiero que este tonto este mas aca llevalo hacia un volcán

Luego del conjuro Davis aparece dentro de un volcán

Davis:AAAAAHHHHH

Devuelta con nosotras:

Yo : Eso fue todo Alex hasta otra y mandale saludos a Max y Justin

Alex: Ok chau(se va)

Yo: bueno gente como me cope con esto de las preguntas en el próximo cap vendrá … TEDDY DE BUENA SUERTE CHARLIE

Asi que dejen sus preguntas hasta el próximo cap ^^


End file.
